Snowflakes
by zombie.cactus
Summary: An innocent game of truth or dare makes Makoto uncomfortable and creates a jealous Haruka. Who is Makoto's crush and why is Haru jealous? MakoHaru. Inspired by a prompt on tumblr. Fluff 3


Inspired by a prompt on tumblr.

Title: Snowflakes

Rating: K

Fandom: Free!

Pairing: Makoto/Haru

Genre: fluff, xmasseyness 3 an incredibly amount of cheese, a pinch of angst (I think?)

Chapters: 1/1

Words: 1,506

Summary: An innocent game of truth or dare makes Makoto uncomfortable and creates a jealous Haruka. Who is Makoto's crush and why is Haru jealous?

A/N: Shit summary is shit. Guys are so OOC, I blame the headache. I haven't written a fanfic in about 5 years so I apologise for everything.

* * *

The bottle spun on the wooden floor, the soft _swooshing_ sound echoing, tension high in the air. The six boys watched, anticipating who the bottle would land on.

It was Nagisa's idea from the start. He wanted to throw a Christmas party now that Rin was friends with them again (with Nitori joining the group of course) and someway, somehow, they had ended up playing truth or dare via spin the bottle.

The game had already ended up with Rin dressed as a reindeer, complete with antlers and a red nose, galloping outside and handing out gingerbread –lovingly requested by Nitori, dared by Nagisa-; Rei having to wear a knitted sweater for the rest of the month –of which was anything but beautiful-; Nitori to reveal his porn collection –embarrassment galore - and Haru having to stay away from water, besides a ten minute bath, until New Years –which had caused chaos and a pinch of trauma for the poor dolphin boy.

Somehow, Makoto had managed to stay safe, but he was worried. While the bottle hadn't landed on him so far, it was only a matter of time before-

"Mako-chan~ it's your turn~ truth or dare?" Nagisa sang. Makoto felt dread dissipate throughout his body. If he picked dare, he might be subjected to embarrassment like the others... but if he picked truth he could be asked about something that he wasn't comfortable with answering. It was Russian roulette as to which was less of the risk. Taking a deep breath, he replied;

"Truth," he nodded. The others contemplated a question for a moment. What could they ask Makoto? He certainly wasn't one to hide things, unless of course he thought it was a hindrance to others. That made the questioning difficult. What didn't they know? It was then that the most obvious and innocent question formed in Rin's head.

"Hey, Makoto, who was your first crush?" Rin grinned, sharp teeth gleaming. Nagisa's eyes lit up at the prospect of finding out something about Makoto's love life. All eyes were fixed on him, eagerly awaiting his reply. Makoto fidgeted in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. He couldn't answer that honestly, especially not now, _especially_ as his crush sat next to him. With quick thinking, he answered;

"I... I want to change to dare instead," Nagisa pouted at that request. Rin looked more than a little dejected, concealing it with minor annoyance. Haru had an unreadable expression on his face, causing concern for Makoto. Did he say something that upset Haru?

"Fine. I dare Mako-chan to tell the truth. Who's your first crush?" Nagisa repeated. Makoto felt like he was going to die. He could feel his cheeks flush red as he looked away trying to devise a plan out of this situation.

"Nagisa! Can't you tell that he's uncomfortable with answering that?" Rei chided, but Nagisa ignored him, continuing to stare at Makoto expectantly. All eyes were on him again. Haru's eyes made him uneasy. They were fixated on him, his usual deadpan expression etched on his face, but there was something swimming within his eyes, something he couldn't read and by God did that drain his confidence.

"Nagisa, drop it," Haru spoke, once Nagisa started pestering him. Makoto sighed in relief, despite an aura of _something _radiating off of Haru which for the love of God, _he could not place_.

And it was driving him insane.

Nagisa pouted once again before settling on a dare for Makoto with Haru. He was dared to eat mackerel and pineapple for as long as Haru had to suffer without his precious water. Makoto cringed at the thought but decided that it would do. It was better than revealing his feelings.

The game continued until it got dark and everyone had had their fair share of torturous dares and embarrassing truths. As the party was held as Rei's, Nagisa invited himself to stay over. Each said their good byes; Rin –still dressed as a reindeer- leaving with Nitori, Haru and Makoto leaving soon after. They walked in silence, snow falling around them in light flakes.

"Hey... Haru," Makoto began softly, breaking the silence. He didn't receive a reply, but he knew the other was listening. "Thank you for sticking up for me," he smiled as Haru turned to look at him.

"It really is embarrassing," he laughed a little, "since... I still like that person," Haru had that unreadable look, that _something _swimming in his eyes, making Makoto uneasy again. He continued anyway;

"But, it's ok. I doubt they like me back anyway and... it's more important to just be with them as I am now," he finished. It was unlikely that Haru would take the hint, and even if he did, who's to say the feelings would be returned? No, Makoto preferred it this way. This way he could remain close to Haru, he could be with him as a friend. He could comfort him when he needed it; he could talk to him when he wanted... yes... this was fine. Just fine.

No matter how much he longed to hold him sometimes, no matter how much his fingers itched just to lace them through his. No matter how much he wanted to kiss him, to pull him towards him and never let go.

No matter. It was fine.

They walked for a while longer, the same feelings radiating off of Haru as earlier. Makoto felt like he had done something, perhaps said something to bring this feeling of... hostility? No, it wasn't hostility... it was something else.

"I feel the same about mine," Haru said, startling Makoto. Makoto looked at him, puzzled.

"... About my crush. I feel the same," he elaborated. Makoto's stomach dropped. Of course Haru had a crush; it would be silly to think he didn't. There are plenty of people he could like, Makoto not being one of them. He could have a crush on Rin –although, Makoto didn't think he'd be interested; he seemed to have taken a little more than a likingto Nitori- or Kou, she was pretty, or Chigusa, or anyone for that matter. Makoto could feel the tightening of his chest, a bitter taste in his mouth rising from his stomach; the hot prickling behind his eyes signalling tears. He took a deep breath to calm himself. There was no reason to be upset; he expected this. He expected that if Haru liked someone it wouldn't be him...

"O-oh," was all he could manage, trying to regain control of his voice, of his emotions.

"It's you," Makoto stopped in his tracks.

What?

Makoto stared at him, eyes blinking questioningly. Did he hear him correctly?

That's when it hit him. That _something _that was radiating off of Haru, that was swarming in his eyes was _jealousy_.

Haru was jealous of his, Makoto's, crush.

The widest possible smile spread on Makoto's face. He pulled Haru into a tight hug, burying his face in his hair, a few tears of happiness escaping. He had loved this boy for as long as he could remember. His first crush had become his first love and had remained his only love. Haru was shocked. He wasn't expecting Makoto's reaction; he was expecting to be turned down, to be turned away, but he had to tell him his feelings. He just couldn't stand listening to Makoto having feelings for someone else any longer. He wanted him to be happy, yes, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"I like you too, Haru," Makoto confessed, face still buried in his hair, arms still around him tightly. Haru's eyes widened at the statement before he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Makoto, burying his face into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other as snowflakes danced around them, both taken in by the others presence.

Once they did pull away from each other, the smile remained on Makoto's face. Makoto could no longer see jealousy within blue eyes. Instead, it was replaced with a mixture of light embarrassment, a hint of shyness and another, almost unreadable expression.

Longing.

Makoto stroked his cheek gently, an arm around Haru's waist. Within moments, Makoto's lips met Haru's in a tender kiss. Haru stiffened as the soft lips moved against his before slowly melting into it, arms tightening their grip around Makoto. The kiss was shy, inexperienced and oh so uncertain. Both boys were terrified it would end too soon, that it was all just a far away fantasy.

They pulled away once the need for air became too great. A light dusting of pink coloured Haru's cheeks as he tried to look anywhere but Makoto. Makoto smiled at him. It was rare to see an embarrassed Haruka, let alone a blushing one and he'd be damned if he didn't savour it.

"Let's go home, Haru," Makoto said, dropping his arm from around his waist. Haru gave a small nod, pulling away from Makoto.

They walked home, hands intertwined.


End file.
